


Midnight Misadventure

by Sparkly_Deviant



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: I can’t write sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Deviant/pseuds/Sparkly_Deviant
Summary: Julian and Lucio meet up after Julian has a little run in with some trouble.That’s just an excuse for them to go back to Lucios-





	Midnight Misadventure

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never wrote smut in my life and it shows

Julian was sat on a bar stool, listening to some mans crazy stories, one he’s heard a million times.  
It’s being told in a poor attempt to impress him, the auburn haired man just nods his head with a small smile resting on his lips as he lifts a drink to his lips. He took a quick glance around the room as he drank some of the alcohol in the jug, not that affected by the sting of it going down his throat anymore. 

“Hey, Doll look at me when I’m talking to you.”  
He heard the man in front of him say, lazily turning his head to look at him with a fake, over the top pout on his face.  
“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry I don’t care about your fairytales.” He spoke, the look on his face anything but apologetic, knowing full well this man most likely expected him to go along with him. This guy, let’s call him Owen. He was like every other guy in the bar, trying to find something- No. Someone easy. God he’d think again before trying it with Julian. 

The mans eyebrows furrowed, a low growl echoing out of his throat as he sat up slightly, only being slightly taller than the doctor in front of him.  
“The fuck did you just say? Don’t give me attitude.”   
Julian instead stood up, stretching his arms over his head, the sound of his shoulders cracking made him grin with satisfaction.   
“Listen, I’m not about to be another doll on your list, so I’m gonna leave. Have fun with some other floozy.”   
The boy turned on his heel to start walking, feeling a hand grip onto his wrist he faced Owen once again, pure disgust making his lip curl up.  
“You don’t know who you’re messing with,” The older man started, but he didn’t get to finish his sentence when Julian whistled quietly, the cawing of a raven was heard before he saw Malak swooping down, talons gliding across the mans arm forcing him to let go.   
“Have fun with that.” Julian rolled his grey eyes, walking away once again and being glad to have no followers, though he did hear Owen muttering about  
‘Oh I’ll get you for that, You’ll regret it’ all that bullshit. 

As he walked down some of the alleyways on his way out, he did hear footsteps behind him, stopping when he did and starting once again when he did.  
Safe to say, the man was a little concerned.. he didn’t have anyone around to help him out with whoever it was if they had ill intentions, and he didn’t exactly want to run and make a fool of himself.

“Now now, that was quite a show.”

The red head froze dead in his tracks, eyes widening slightly when he heard that voice ring through the alleyway.   
He stayed quiet for a moment before turning around to face the figure behind him, the familiar glow of his prosthetic confirmed who it was.

“Count Lucio.” He began, scratching the back of his neck as he fought in his head to find an excuse, a weak laugh leaving his lips.   
“Would you believe me if I told you that was my sister Portia and she just grew a little?” 

“Not at all, don’t take me for a fool.” The count had replied in the same joking manner, a soft smirk resting on his lips as he spoke. He was nothing but impressed, he was glad the other had been brave enough to stand up for himself, even if he played a little dirty. He did like that he was some sort of illusive boy, if they weren’t so precious to him he’d use Mercedes and Melchior in the same way.   
They were hunting dogs, they had the potential, but he prefers them to hunt animals instead of humans.  
He took a few steps forwards towards the doctor, hand moving up to brush through his auburn hair, with a tiny smirk at how easily the doctor had leaned into his touch.

Working with him, Lucio had found a lot out very quickly.  
If you grab or pull his wrists, he gets flustered rather easy. If you push him up against a wall, he stammers and tries to find excuses to leave. It’s cute, for him to behave in such a way. 

“Come with me. I’d rather you didn’t stay out so late, especially when you were alone.” The blond purred into his ear, smiling at how quick Julian was to nod his head and agree with the counts questions.

“Yes, sir.” The doctor noticed the way Lucios smirk only grew when he called him by that title as he lead the two through the maze of alleys in Vesuvia, ending up at the gates of the palace. None of the guards ask why the two are returning together, Julian obviously tipsy from his little adventure alone with Owen. 

When the two found their way to Lucios room, it wasn’t surprising when he saw the blond pouring himself something to drink, sitting down in the plush arm chair he had.   
It’s not the first time Julian’s been in here, in the same circumstances.  
“Hey, Jules,” The blond began, tilting his head at the taller male who had sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his gloves off, flexing his fingers.   
“How come you didn’t get me to come with you?”

The question wasn’t one Julian was expecting, it was obvious from the way he’d frozen up and struggled to think of an appropriate answer. Lucio was easy to insult, and he didn’t want to upset the count.   
When he didn’t answer within a few moments, Lucio stood and walked towards him, so close his knee could’ve gone between the submissive’s thighs if he wanted.  
“Do I..” He paused to think of the right word, taking Julian’s chin in between his thumb and finger, tilting his head up to make the doctor look at him.  
“Intimidate you?”   
Though yes Lucio had asked the question, he already knew the answer with the way Julian stared into his eyes, slowly nodding his head.  
“It’s not that you scare me. You’re very.. confident.”   
“You’re cute, Jules.” He chuckled, and even though Julian knew he was staring right down at him, it felt like he was looking through him. Into his soul, tearing him apart from the inside.  
He liked it. 

It was no surprise that he soon found his lips crashing against the counts, his prosthetic taking Julian’s wrists and pinning them above his head as he continued to kiss the taller boy. A low groan erupted from his throat, which only made Lucios smirk grow as he crawled over him, other hand cupping the mans cheek as he deepened the kiss. It was a mix of teeth and tongue but they were both so desperate they didn’t care.   
Lucio pulled away after a moment, a thin line of saliva connecting the twos lips as he moved to kiss at the doctors neck, sucking purple and dark blemishes into his skin.   
He felt Julian writhing slightly against his hand, desperate to move, to touch or to grab at him. It wasn’t exactly a fair fight, but Lucio preferred to have full control of the boy he was sat over.

He tutted, speaking against Julian’s neck with a soft sigh, noting how sensitive the skin seemed to be.  
“You don’t get to touch until I say so. Got it?”  
There was such a tone of authority in his voice that he knew Julian wouldn’t be able to say no, and he grinned smugly when he heard Julian speak again. He spoke with a hushed tone to his voice, avoiding looking Lucio in the eyes.  
“Yes, sir.” 

The blond could’ve purred when he heard him talk, he adored hearing people refer to him with that title, especially now.   
God he’s so fucked up, but hey. It’s working for a lot of people.   
“Good boy,” he praised, pausing slightly when he saw how Julian had arched his back slightly at the name. He couldn’t help but kiss him again, it was desperate and messy and he adored it. “Get on your knees.” 

Lucio had gotten off of the red head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed as he watched him move to sit on his knees on the floor between his legs. The smirk on his face only grew as he saw Julian’s hands move to his belt, undoing it with almost practiced ease as he removed the counts pants and undergarments.   
“You know what to do, pet.” 

It seemed he knew what to do all to well, because Lucio was biting at his lip the second he felt Julian’s lips around the tip of his length, his hand closer to the base as he slowly moved his head down the blonds length.   
He’s had some practice, there’s no way he hasn’t, not with the way he knows how to perfectly hollow out his cheeks and suck on him like that. Lucio ran his fingers through the auburn hair atop his head, sighing quietly through gritted teeth. He was doing a pretty good job of that too, before he felt Julian take his whole length into his mouth after a moment or two. The count groaned, leaning his head back slightly with his hand tightening in the doctors hair as he bobbed his head up and down, teasingly slow. God, he’d regret that. He saw the way Julian’s eyes widened, when he tightened his grip and forced his head down a little faster, causing the grey eyed boy to gag.   
Julian quickly recovered though, pulling his head back to the tip before he took the counts length in again, tears starting to well up in his eyes as he did so.  
“Good boy..” Lucio purred again, smirking at the groan the red head let out, though feeling him talk against his member made him groan again, coming close to his climax he was wary of Julian’s own pleasure.  
“Get out of your clothes, pet.” 

He was almost disappointed when he felt Julian get off of him, almost wanting to drag him back and finish what he’d started, but he knows for a fact he’d rather finish inside him.  
He watched as the taller boy had gotten undressed, admiring his figure. He had a skinny waist, yet he had bigger thighs, it gave off a rather feminine shape when he wasn’t wearing that dress shirt and cloak. Maybe that’s why he wore the damned things.   
The count only realised he was staring when he saw Julian tilt his head, with such an innocent look on his face. He couldn’t wait to just..   
destroy him, honestly.   
“On the bed.”   
He noticed, that the man likes to be told what to do, he likes to obey.   
That’s good, because Lucio likes to give demands. He enjoys watching people scramble around to do everything he says, tripping over themselves to see who gets it done first.   
It’s adorable. 

Julian climbed onto the bed, letting Lucio take control again, capturing his lips in a kiss as the count pushed him onto his stomach hands travelling down to in between his legs.   
Lucio entered a finger into the doctor, smirking slightly at the quiet gasp that left his mouth. He enjoyed having him on his stomach, the thought of him trying to be cocky gave him so many ideas of how he could shut him up.  
“Who owns you, Jules?”

He heard a murmur from the doctor, who was obviously embarrassed about admitting it to him.  
“I asked you a question.” He harshly pushed two fingers into him, inhaling quickly when he heard the moan that Julian let out, smirking slightly.

“You do.” Julian had finally confessed, a blush undeniably bright on his cheeks when he spoke, looking over his shoulder at Lucio with a soft sigh.  
“Please just- fuck me already.”

There we go. Lucio chuckled, kissing the back of his neck as he lined his hips up, his hardened length teasingly close to his entrance.  
“Don’t rush me, pet.” He liked that nickname for him, he’s decided. Jules can be for the day, and pet can be when they’re alone. Perfect.  
“Beg for me.” He demands, staring down at him with a small smirk at how close he was to entering the other boy. 

“But,” Julian began, before stopping and groaning slightly in frustration.  
“Please Lucio I cant wait any longer- Please just fuck me-“  
He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Lucio had thrusted into him, cutting him off as he choked on his own breath.

Lucio held his hands onto the pale boys waist, pulling him back against his cock every time he thrusted into him, bathing in the cries that the boy beneath him had let out.   
He wasted no time in turning him around so he could see his face, slamming his hips against the doctors with a small groan, smirking at the way he’d tried to avoid looking at his face.

He didn’t even realise what he was doing until his hand was wrapped around the red heads throat, not tight enough to cut off the air.  
Yet.   
He tilted his head at him, the only time he was seeing if it was ok and the smile on his face when he saw that he nodded. God he could have so much fun with that.   
He thrusted his hips into the boy below him again, chuckling at the way he bit on his lip. He tightened his grip around his neck, smirking at how he’d gasped quietly for breath.   
“Beautiful..” The count murmured, clawed hand loosening from the boys neck when he decided he should take a breath, satisfied with the bruises left all over his neck and hips.   
“L- Hah, Lucio I’m close..” Julian spoke, supposed to be normal but his voice hushed with a moan he couldn’t hold back.   
“Good. Come for me Jules.” He spoke, kissing him again feeling himself come close, and hearing Julian groan into the kiss just pushed him to the edge, coming inside the other boy who in turn came in a messy pattern across their chests.   
He pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly and looking at Julian who was lay panting beneath him. Lucio ran a hand through his hair, cleaning the both of them up blah blah blah too lazy to write aftercare scenes.


End file.
